


play time

by frictriix, xenodickery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Accidents, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frictriix/pseuds/frictriix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: Dimitri climbed the stairs to their bedroom, and relaxed when he saw a shape beneath the covers of their bed, a shock of scarlet hair peeking out. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to lay a hand on Sylvain's shoulder to wake him."Hello, love," Dimitri said softly. "Are you awake? You gave me a fright."The lump under the blankets stirred. "You might be in for more of a fright than usual," Sylvain said, peeking over the top of the sheets.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	play time

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this thread](https://twitter.com/berrybont/status/1284481848647856128) on twitter

Things had been peaceful of late. _Normal._ Dimitri didn't for a moment miss the palace, or holding the weight of a country on his shoulders, or the power that he'd once held. All he cared about was tending their garden, going on long walks with the dogs, or keeping Sylvain in more books than a normal person could reasonably read in a lifetime. Sylvain tore through them voraciously, no longer preoccupied with trying to be anyone but who he was, no longer embarrassed to indulge in the few things that truly interested him, instead of trying to please everyone around him. 

Dimitri had been out for a long ride that afternoon, as he often found that the fresh air quiet of the moor were condusive to a calm mind. Indeed, he was feeling settled and at peace when he returned, little suspecting what awaited him at home.

Sylvain was not there to greet him when he arrived, though this wasn't unusual - Sylvain could often be found curled in some cosy nook somewhere with a book in hand, oblivious to the goings on of the world around him. He wasn't in any of his usual spots however, and he didn't answer when Dimitri called out to him. Starting to feel anxious, Dimitri climbed the stairs to their bedroom, and relaxed when he saw a shape beneath the covers of their bed, a shock of scarlet hair peeking out. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to lay a hand on Sylvain's shoulder to wake him.

"Hello, love," Dimitri said softly. "Are you awake? You gave me a fright." 

The lump under the blankets stirred. "You might be in for more of a fright than usual," Sylvain said, peeking over the top of the sheets. 

Dimitri blinked. Sylvain's voice was as clear and pure as a bell, and something was off. The shape of his face was softer, less defined, and freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks like paint on canvas. Looking down, Dimitri realized that Sylvain's legs ended far earlier than they usually did. In fact there was just a whole lot less of him than there should be. 

"Sylvain?" he asked, horrified. "What in the Goddess's name - are you alright?" He tore back the covers, ignoring Sylvain's tiny yell, and stared at the slim, boyish figure laying on his husband's side of the bed.

He was still wearing the same clothes he'd dressed in that morning, or some of them at least. A pair of woolen leggings bunched up around his ankles, and much too loose around his slender hips, and the shirt he was in drowned him, reaching down to his skinny knees. He looked as if he couldn't be more than 12 or 13, and Dimitri stared at him in horror. "What _happened?"_

Sylvain gave an awkward laugh - a sweet, childish little giggle, and reached up to fidget with the back of his hair, a habit Dimitri knew oh so well. "I was reading a spell tome I picked up in Sreng. Think I accidentally triggered something. I tried to turn it back, but I don't even know what I did in the first place,"

Dimitri stared at him. "You mean - you're _stuck_ like this?"

"No!" Sylvain said, quickly. "I mean... probably not? Maybe it'll just wear off, and if it doesn't I'll write to Annie, she can probably put it right."

" _Probably?"_ Dimitri asked weakly.

"When has she ever failed us?" Sylvain said confidently. "At least I have my brain. I was a real terror at uh - ten? Eleven?" He peeks inside his trousers with a decisive nod. "Around there." 

"I remember," Dimitri said, batting Sylvain's hands away from his leggings. "Don't - don't do that." 

Sylvain snorted. "Why? I'm the same _me_ I've always been." 

"It's not decent," Dimitri mumbled through his blush. Sylvain was so delicate and fine, something he'd never realized when he was younger, and Dimitri simply wanted to... _hold_ him a bit. "You're not yourself." 

Sylvain shot him a considering look. "Is that what you think?" 

"It's what I know," Dimitri said hurriedly. "Why don't we write to Annie now? She can, um..." His voice trailed off as the curve of Sylvain's neck caught the light.

"Aw, it can wait until tomorrow," Sylvain said, shaking his head. His hair was curlier, bouncing against his neck and ears. Dimitri had forgotten his hair was like that when they were younger. "I might just be back to normal then, let's wait and see how things look in the morning." Looking over, he caught the pinched look on Dimitri's face and smiled, reaching over to cup his cheek. After a moment he laughed again. "My hand looks tiny." He reached down for Dimtri's hands instead, pressing their palms together. "Look!" 

Dimitri swallowed thickly. Sylvain's hands were only half the size of his own, even though Sylvain'd always been tall for his age back then. If he was 10 that would have made Dimitri only 8 back then. No wonder he'd never realized how beautiful Sylvain was back then, how his skin fairly glowed, its luminescence starker against his freckles, and his brown eyes huge in his face, yet filled with the warmth and wisdom that he knew so well.

"You're staring," Sylvain said softly.

"I -" Dimitri said, pulling his hands away. "I'm sorry, it's a surprise."

Sylvain quirked one eyebrow, an expression that looked strangely adult on his young face. "That's not it. You're intrigued by this."

"W - well, it is fascinating..."

"No," Sylvain said giggling again. He crawled closer towards Dimitri on the bed. "I mean... you're _interested_."

Dimitri gaped. "I - Sylvain, you know you're beautiful to me in all forms - but I could never - I wouldn't -" 

Sylvain placed his hand on Dimitri's knee, scooting closer. "Beautiful? You're too sweet, Dima. But I don't really need _sweet_ right now, yeah?" 

Gods, those familiar, arousing words just sounded so wrong in that high, clear voice, coming out of that little pink mouth. So wrong, and yet Dimitri's interest was defintely stirring in response to his husband's attempt to sweet talk him.

"I am not sure what you mean." Dimitri was proud that his voice did not shake in light of what Sylvain was currently proposing. 

"Oh, you know. All this magic is just burning me up inside," Sylvain said, looking up at Dimitri from under his long, delicate lashes. 

Dimitri's mouth went dry as Sylvain's hand ghosted over the bulge of his cock and he licked his lips, heart beating fast. "Do you. Do you need some help with the... burn?" He said quietly.

A smile moved slowly over Sylvain's face and he nodded, then he looped his thin little arms around Dimitri's neck and slid into his lap. He barely weighed a thing, yet the weight and pressure of him straddling Dimitri’s hips, pressing against his crotch was more than enough to perk up Dimitri’s cock. "Will you kiss it better for me?" he whispered, and leaning in close enough to lick Dimitri's cheek with his little tongue. "Kiss it better daddy?"

Dimitri shuddered. "You don't need to - talk to me like that."

Sylvain giggled. "This is how I always talk to you." he wriggled, trying to press closer against Dimitri's body. "Touch me, please."

"It's wrong," Dimitri whispered, but he couldn't resist the way his hands were drawn to Sylvain's body like a magnet. They settled on his hips, and he choked a little bit when he realized he could almost circle Sylvain's entire waist with the span of his hands. Sylvian's hands were in his hair now, loosening the braid he'd placed there himself that morning, and running his fingers through the thick strands. 

"Please," Sylvain cooed. "Give me a kiss, daddy."

With a groan, Dimitri surrendered himself to Sylvain's will. "Alright, darling," he whispered reverently, before tipping Sylvain's chin up and kissing his soft, unmarred lips. As an adult, Sylvain's lips had a tendency to be chapped by the wind and sun, but young Sylvain's tasted sweet and smooth. He drew back after a moment, searching Sylvain's face. "Good?" 

Sylvain arranged his face into a very put-upon pout. "Too slow," he said, before pressing his chest against Dimitri's. Dimitri could just barely feel the stiffened nubs of his nipples through their shirts, and he shivered. "Kiss me like you mean it, daddy." 

With a strangled moan, Dimitri squeezed Sylvain's waist and kissed him once more, licking into his mouth to taste the eager sounds Sylvain was making as he squirmed on his lap. With a huff, Dimitri forced Sylvain still against his cock, taking a perverse delight in the way Sylvain struggled to grind down.

He still kissed the same as the Sylvain Dimitri knew, except that his mouth was smaller, his lips not opening as wide, his tongue and teeth smaller too. Dimitri kissed him firmly, letting one of his hands to roam up Sylvain's back, marvelling at his delicate little shoulderblades, like a bird's wings.

They both pulled away from the kiss breathless, Sylvain's little chest heaving against his own. "You're so - so _small_ " Dimitri moaned.

Sylvain's laughter frothed against dimitri's throat. "Maybe you're just big," he said teasingly, "Did you think of that?" He rolled his hips down again as he spoke. "You're definitely big... down here."

Dimitri clutched Sylvain's slim thighs with a groan and thrust upward, nearly dislodging the inconsequential weight of Sylvain from his lap. "Goddess," he breathed. "Sylvain, that's not -" he paused gathering his courage. "That's not for little boys to touch."

"But I have one too," Sylvain whined insistently, wriggling his hips. "And I want to see Daddy's."

"No," Dimitri said quickly, but his protest was weak. "We shouldn't…"

"You want to though," Sylvain said teasingly. He pressed a kiss to Dimitri's mouth, biting his bottom lip sharply. "Play with me," he whispered.

"Sylvain -"

 _"Play_ with me," he said insistently.

"Alright, alright," Dimitri groaned. He reached down between them to squeeze his cock, wanting to stave off his orgasm. The last thing he wanted was to spend too soon and ruin the fun. "But you have to do as I tell you," he said sternly, "you mustn't touch me until I say..." 

"Why not?" Sylvain asked sweetly, wrapping his arms around Dimitri's neck. 

Dimitri gathered him close again, nuzzling his soft, pudgy cheek with it's fine downy covering of hair. It was a nice contrast to Sylvain's usual beard but it did make Dimitri crave his husband's normal appearance. Curious, aroused, Dimitri let his mouth trail down from Sylvain's soft cheek to his neck, kisses him softly where the neck of his shirt gaped away from his skin, falling off one shoulder. 

"Goddess, please," Sylvain gasped, writhing against him and tipping his head back to beg for more. His little fingers fisted tightly in Dimitri's shirt. "I - I mean please, daddy."

Shyly Dimitri closed his hands over Sylvain's hips and tugged him closer, feeling that soft little body press against his stiff cock.

"Oh!," Sylvain gasped. "You - you really like this huh?"

"I - like _you."_ Dimitri whispered.

Sylvain clings to him, cute little thighs squeezing around Dimitri's hips. "I think… mine is getting hard too," he whispered. His little wet mouth pressed against Dimitri's ear lobe. "Show me how it works, daddy." 

Dimitri growled and hugged Sylvain tightly as he buried his face in his neck, kissing softly at the unblemished skin there as he fought to keep himself under control. Realistically he knew Sylvain was still in his right mind, that all of this was familiar to him really, but the thought of teaching him how to come was unbearably arousing. 

"Why don't you try it on me?" Dimitri suggested, biting his lip. "Here - unbutton my trousers first. And I'll do yours." 

Sylvain's eyes shone. They got undressed, Dimitri murmuring instructions, until Dimitri laid upon the silk sheets with Sylvain astride his lap, looking curiously at his stiff cock.

"Can I touch it?" Syvlain whispered, already reaching out. He curled his little fingers around Dimitri's cock, his hand just barely big enough to encircle it. He gripped it with both hands instead so that he could hold it properly, and Dimitri bit back a groan at the sight of Sylvain's tiny hands holding him. 

"Sylvain -" he said weakly.

"Daddy's is so much bigger," Sylvain said, giving him a coy little look, betraying his age with his ironic smile. "Will I be that big someday?"

Dimitri huffed. "Hopefully."

Sylvain laughed, and the sound was sweet and musical, but the cadence was just as he remembred it. "Tell me" he said when he'd stopped laughing. "Why does it get hard like this?"

"Doesn't yours get hard too?"

"Kind of," Sylvain said, looking down at himself. 

Fascinated, Dimitri lifted him up by his skinny thighs again, and sat Sylvain down on his chest. Sylvain's balls were drawn up tight and small against his body, and his little cock was semi-stiff, resting against Dimitri's chest. it was barely bigger than his little finger, and Sylvain's skin was completely smooth and hairless.

"Beautiful," Dimitri said, without thinking. Craning his neck, he licked it slowly, relishing the wavering sigh from Sylvain. "Have you ever taken yourself in hand, little one?" He nuzzled the soft globes of Sylvain's balls, murmuring his appreciation as his stubble scraped over the hairless skin. 

Sylvain yelped, reaching down to tangle his hands in Dimitri's hair and grind against his chin. "No, daddy, I was waiting for you," he said breathlessly. 

Dimitri gave him a look, gratified to see Sylvain wink, and flicked his tongue lightly against the smooth strip of skin between Sylvain's balls and his tightly furled hole. He was sweet here too, tasting only of warm, contented boy, and Dimitri gave in with a groan and began to lap at the skin, noisily, until Sylvain pulled him back with a gasp. 

"Daddy, please," he said, tugging at Dimitri's hair. "Please put your mouth on my cock, I want to see it get hard like yours." 

Dimitri's hips jumped as arousal curled down his spine. He pulled Sylvain forward and took his cock in his mouth, sucking softly at the head before bobbing down and fitting the entirety of his cock and balls in his mouth, letting them rest against his tongue. They made for the perfect little mouthful, and he flicked Sylvain's cock with his tongue lazily, enjoying how it felt in his mouth for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of Sylvain twitching and shuddering above him. Then he started to suck it, and Sylvain gave a cry suddenly and spurted over the back of his tongue. 

Sylvain pulled his cock free of Dimitri's mouth with a whimper, breathing hard as he leaned back on his hand. "Oh, oh fuck - I forgot how - _intense_ it feels when you're this age."

Dimitri just blinked, looking up at him as he swallowed Sylvain's thin, watery spunk.

"Are you alright?" Sylvain asked, reaching out to cup his cheek, and brushing the pad of his little thumb against the corner of Dimitri's mouth. "Sorry about that."

"It's perfectly alright," Dimitri said, with a smile. "It's just… odd to hear you talking like that, cursing too, when you look like _this."_

Sylvain gave a snort. "Pretty sure I picked up cursing from Miklan by the time I was 10, but okay." He leaned back again and his hand roamed down Dimitri's chest and stomach until he found his hot, swollen cock. "Mm now your turn."

"W - wait," Dimitri said. He lifted Sylvain off him, then patted his chest again. "Sit on me again, the other way."

Frowning at him for a second or two, Sylvain did as he was told, arranging his thin, gangly limbs so he was straddling Dimitri's chest backwards. Dimitr grabbed his hips and pulled Sylvain back onto hs mouth again, kissing his taint before lapping over his little hole with his tongue. 

"Oh, _Dima,"_ Sylvain cried, his high voice ringing through the room. "F-fuck - yeah -"

Dimitri delved inside, licking softly at the entrance to Sylvain's body while Sylvain melted into his chest with little gasping breaths. Dimitri found himself idly wondering if Sylvain could even fit his fingers inside, and with a galloping in his chest, realized that he was in the perfect position to find out. 

Drawing back with a slurp, Dimitri ran his finger down Sylvain's crease, letting it rest over Sylvain's hole. With a breathless laugh, Sylvain canted his hips back, trying to draw Dimitri's finger in. 

"Does Daddy want to put his cock inside?" he asked, wiggling his hips. 

"Little boys shouldn't talk like that," Dimitri murmured, trying not to think about how badly he wanted to try. Tentatively, he pushed the tip of his finger inside, gratified when Sylvain moaned his appreciation loudly. 

"Goddess - it feels so thick," he said, fidgeting, his hips twitching as if he was unsure whether he wanted to sink back on the finger or draw away. "Your fingers are huge, Daddy - how is your cock going to fit?"

Dimitri groaned, his conscience warring with his desire again. "Sylvain, I don't know about that…"

"Shh," Sylvain whispered as he slowly sank down onto Dimitri's finger, his little hole swalloing it up. "Oh gods, Dima - don't stop now, please." As he spoke he tugged at Dimitri's pants, freeing his cock properly. He licked the tip of it with tiny kitten licks of his little tongue, then he wrapped his mouth around the head. 

"Oh goddess" Dimitri moaned, throwing his head back. He could _feel_ Sylvain's mouth struggling to fit around his cock, could feel how he was stretching it wide, while Sylvain's hands tried in vain to wrap around the rest of it. He pulled his finger out of Syvlain's hole and lifted him up slightly by his hips so he could take the boy's little cock and balls in his mouth again, sucking them even as he felt Sylvain struggling to cry out around the head of his dick. He strained against Dimitri's hold, legs kicking uselessly, as Dimitri held him fast.

Sylvain pulled off of his cock with a popping sound. "Oh please - Dima, fuck - it's too much, please -"

Dimitri took pity and released him although he dragged his tongue along Sylvain's balls, his tight hairless taint, and started to tongue his hole again instead. He lingered there, stroking it and sucking it slowly, loosening Sylvain up to take his fingers again.

"In, in, in," Sylvain chanted, pushing Dimitri's cock aside to lick softly at his balls. "You can lick me and finger me at the same time, come on." 

Dimitri groaned, his toes curling as Sylvain pushed back against his hold. "Don't be - greedy," he said, fumbling for the oil they kept by their bedside. "Greedy boys don't get fucked." He noted with satisfaction how Sylvain shivered. 

Dimitri pet over Sylvain's hole with an oiled finger, pressing gently to see how easily Sylvain's body would accept him. He could easily enter the warmth of Sylvain's body now that he'd licked him open, and when he had slid in to the last knuckle, Sylvain began to tremble in his arms, gasping against his thigh. 

"Feels so g-good already, gods," he said, pushing back. "Holy _fuck."_ Dimitri licked around his finger, trying desperately to push his tongue in beside it, but Sylvain turned to goo in his arms, slumping down fully against his chest and nuzzling the hair on his stomach and groin like a child's favorite teddy bear. "Mmm Dima, I mean, daddy. Feels good."

"Put your cock in daddy's mouth again, baby," Dimitri said breathlessly and grabbed at Sylvain's thighs. He lifted the little boy so Sylvain's hard little cock was over his mouth, then he sucked it down on one go, taking the whole thing in his mouth. Sylvain gave a cry, then he started to pump his hips, thrusting his little cock against Dimitri's tongue while Dimitri fucked him in time with his finger. 

It wasn't even a full minute before he felt Sylvain shaking, and then he came on Dimitri's tongue, just a tiny amount like Dimitri had dipped his finger in some spilled salt and then licked it. Sylvain tried to pull out at that point, but Dimitri wrapped his other arm around Sylvain's waist to trap him in place, and kept sucking on his little cock, milking him of the small amount of spunk and keeping on going until Sylvain was crying out and thrashing against him, pounding his little fist on the bed. 

"Dima - Dima, gods, _please _, I can't - I _can't_ -!"__

__Sylvain practically screamed as he came again. Nothing came out of him this time, but Dimitri could tell by the way he spasmed and his hole clenched so tight around his finger. He released Sylvain slowly, letting his tongue drag back up to his hole again and lapping around where his finger still held him spread open. Sylvain collapsed against him, little shudders running through him like he'd someone had blasted him with a dose of thoron, and making quiet little moaning sounds as Dimitri continued to finger him._ _

__"Are you alright, little one?" Dimitri asked after a minute when it seemed like Sylvain had got his breath back._ _

__Sylvain pushed him self up on shaking hands. "Fuck - I… I…"_ _

__Dimitri laughed a little. "Do you want another finger, beautiful?"_ _

__"Nmmm… I think so," Sylvain mumbled._ _

__Dimitri nodded and pressed another finger inside with difficulty, drizzling more oil around his fingers until it covered most of Sylvain's balls and the soft little crease where his cheeks met his legs._ _

__Sylvain grasped Dimitri's cock with both hands and jerked it slowly as Dimitri gently scissored his fingers. "Feels good," he said. His body was strung tight with tension as he pushed back on Dimitri's fingers, rocking his hips to open himself up faster._ _

__"It's like you've done this before," Dimitri said. He swallowed hard, his throat dry. Sylvain gave a childish giggle in response, popping the head of Dimitri's cock in his mouth to avoid answering the next question. "Have you fucked anyone else like this, Sylvain? I won't be mad, little one, but you know that only Daddy should see you like this."_ _

__"Oh, fuck," Sylvain said in his high little voice, pulling off of Dimitri's cock again to swear. "Oh Goddess, Dima -"_ _

__Dimitri smirked, then he bit one of Sylvain's cheeks gently, to warn him. "What did you say?"_ _

__"S - sorry Daddy," Sylvain whimpered. "No, I've never - fucked anyone." He pushed back on Dimitri's fingers. "Only - only for you, Daddy."_ _

__Dimitri groaned softly. "You're perfect."_ _

__"What are you going to do to me Daddy?" Sylvain crooned, looking over his shoulder. He squeezed Dimitri's cock firmly. "Are you going to put this inside me?"_ _

__"I'm not sure you can take it," Dimitri said warily. He turned Sylvain around again, sitting him in his lap, pressing him open again with his fingers. "You're so tight around my fingers. I don't want to hurt you."_ _

__"You won't!" Sylvain insisted, putting his arms around Dimitri's neck again and rubbing up against him. "Let's at least try, okay?"_ _

__"Nngh - okay," Dimitri said, the words pulled out of him as Sylvain kissed his neck. "Prove to me you can take it, baby. Can you, um. Bounce on them for me?"_ _

__"Shit," Sylvain whispered into to his skin. Then, louder: "Yes, Daddy." He raised himself in Dimitri's lap and slowly lowered back down, sticking his pert bottom out while he did so. "Like this?"_ _

__"Like you ride your pony, baby." Sylvain's tiny cock gave a jerk at that, and he nodded as he began to hump Dimitri's fingers, the oil making an easy go of it. Before long, he was grinding up against Dimitri's stomach each time he raised up, leaving barely-there dots of clear stickiness on his skin._ _

__"Agh - fuck!" he cried out, struggling to take it. "It feels - so big -"_ _

__"But you can take it, right?" Dimitri said, a little anxious._ _

__Sylvain bit his lip. "Yeah. More oil."_ _

__Dimitri complied, rubbing his two fingers tenderly over the soft muscles of Sylvain's hole. Bit by bit, Sylvain sat, and Dimitri craned his head to watch them disappear inside Sylvain's body._ _

__"That's it," he soothed, mesmerized by the sight. "That's a good boy."_ _

__"Dima," Sylvain gasped. "Oh, f - fuck, that's enough, _please -"__ _

__Nodding weakly, Dimitri pulled his fingers free and spilled oil over his cock. He spread more around Sylvain's little hole. "Like this?" he whispered into Sylvain's hair. "You want to ride me?"_ _

__Sylvain nodded eagerly. "Yes, Daddy, yes."_ _

__"Alright little one," Dimitri said quietly, grabbing his slippery cock and lining it up against Sylvain's ass. "Sit down then. Sit down on Daddy's lap."_ _

__Sylvain grinned at him, then he gritted his teeth and pushed down on Dimitri's cock. He'd never gone so slowly before, and Dimitri cursed as he was swallowed up painfully slowly in that tight, hot little channel. Sylvain was panting hard, clinging to Dimitri shoulders as he worked himself slowly down on Dimitri's cock._ _

__When he was seated they were both still, breathing against each other for several minutes both overwhelmed by it. Dimitri kept running his hands up and down Sylvain's slim back, marveling at his little frame, how wrong this felt and yet how good._ _

__"Fuck," Sylvain squeaked, resting his head against Dimitri's shoulder. "Daddy, I don't - _shit_ \- I don't think I can move." _ _

__Dimitri swallowed hard. "Do you need Daddy to fuck you, little one?"_ _

__"Yeah." Sylvain's voice broke as he clenched around Dimitri's cock. Dimitri swore, wrapping his hands around Sylvain's waist - they met, his fingers entwining - and gently lifted Sylvain up from his cock before setting him back down again, moaning as Sylvain's tiny hole accepted him._ _

__Sylvain wailed and dug his nails into Dimitri's shoulders. "Dima - Daddy, fuck, you're so deep -"_ _

__Looking down between them, Dimitri saw that Sylvain's cute little cock was trying to harden again where it brushed teasingly against the hard lines of Dimitri's stomach. He licked his finger and rubbed it against the tip, grinning softly as Sylvain wriggled in his lap._ _

__" _Daddy!"_ _ _

__"Shh," Dimitri soothed. "It just makes you tighter for me, little one."_ _

__Sylvain whimpered, nails digging into his shoulders again. "Oh fuck - since when - did you learn to talk dirty like that, fuck."_ _

__"I've got a good teacher," Dimitri teased, still rubbing his fingertip against Sylvain's little cock. "You have quite - mmm - quite a dirty mouth for someone so young."_ _

__Sylvain's laugh was breathy as he tried to raise himself on Dimitri's cock with wobbly legs. "Just - shows - that I'm quick learner," he panted, before Dimitri grasped his waist and heaved him up again._ _

__Sylvain cried out as he sat back down, his taut little balls barely making any noise as they smacked Dimitri's stomach. "Give me more, Daddy, come on, fuck me harder."_ _

__Dimitri's fingers clenched around Sylvain's waist as he gave Dimitri a coy look from beneath his eyelashes and said, "I'm not going to _break.__ _

__"You _might,"_ Dimitri scolded gently. "Your body wasn't made for this, I don't want to hurt you." He groaned at the tightness of Sylvain around his cock. "And anyway I'm - not going to last much longer."_ _

__He carefully lifted Sylvain up again and pulled him back down onto his cock, driving in hard and slow. "Goddess, you - you drive me crazy baby, you want -" He paused biting his lip. "You want Daddy to come inside you?"_ _

__"You _better_ come inside me," Sylvain moaned, arching his back as Dimitri moved him up and down on his cock. "Why else would you have stretched my hole like this, nngh..." He wrapped his arms around Dimitri's neck and grunted as Dimitri's cock flexed inside him. _ _

__Dimitri nuzzled the top of Sylvain's head, relishing the soft, cozy smell, as he set Sylvain down the hardest he had yet. Sylvain set his head against Dimitri's chest and whined, his body tightening like it was trying to come, and Dimitri growled as Sylvain's small fists beat ineffectively at his chest._ _

__"Can you come with me, little one? Just one more?" Dimitri sighed as he pushed up into that impossibly tight heat. "C - can you - come for Daddy?"_ _

__He growled as he finally came, holding Sylvain down on his cock as he felt himself pumping the little body with his come, holding onto Sylvain's hips with a bruising grip._ _

__"Oh goddess, Sylvain..."_ _

__Sylvain arched against him with a wail. It was just as well they lived so remote, as he could probably be heard within a mile radius, crying out while his little form spasmed in Dimitri's arms, the tiniest amount of come spurting from his little cock._ _

__Dimitri held him carefully as they both came down, Sylvain weak and listless in his arms after spending himself so thoroughly._ _

__“Are you alright?” he asked, gently sweeping aside sweaty hair that stuck to Sylvain’s forehead._ _

__Sylvain tried to raise his arm to bat Dimitri’s hand away but couldn’t, too sapped of strength to move. “I’m fucking perfect,” he declared drowsily, nuzzling Dimitri’s chest. His small form shivered with contentment as Dimitri held him close._ _

__Sylvain talking like that surprised a chuckle out of Dimitri. “Yes, but can you move?”_ _

__Dimitri watched patiently as Sylvain tried to lift himself off of Dimitri’s cock, but he didn’t get far before he gave up, clenching around Dimitri’s slowly softening cock, his tiny thighs shaking with exertion. “No,” Sylvain said, but the shook his head. “I’ll just live here forever.”_ _

__“That might prove a problem for when you switch back.”_ _

__“If I switch back,” Sylvain corrected him. “But I think you’d like me like this all the time, wouldn’t you, _daddy_?” _ _

__Dimitri blushed. “Not all the time,” he said, and kissed the top of Sylvain’s head. “I like your beard. And the way your fingers feel inside me.”_ _

__Sylvain looked up at him with a cheeky grin. “We’ll just have to see about having fun like this more often, then,” he said, looking pleased._ _

__Dimitri shivered, his cock jerking inside Sylvain, and tipped his chin up to give those pert lips a soft kiss._ _

__“Anything you want, baby.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> please feed us comments we are starving


End file.
